YuGiOh Gemini
by The Kuro-Hikari Alchemist
Summary: The Night of the school Talent show the Hikari's sing a song dedicated to their lost shadows, but what of these people that take the stage half way through? YamiXHikari pairings slightly OOC Bakura and Melvin, alot of cuteness and the song Gemini by Len and Rin kagamine sung by the yamis and hikaris rated T for shonen-ai and the ishtars XD


A/N: so this is set after the yamis and hikaris are gone and its slightly AU with bakura and melvin :3 i wrote this over the holidays and it was pretty cute so i decided to upload it to see what you guys thought.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Gemini

It's been a month since The Yamis left and it is now time for the talent show at the high school, which was compulsory to do something so, Yugi made me and Malik sing with him, but on one condition that it was for our Yamis.

"up next is Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar as _'Hikari'_ and singing _Gemini_ originally by _Len_ _and Rin Kagamine_!" said the announcer as we walked on stage with microphones in our hands.

"this song is dedicated to our darkness who we have lost… we all knew it was hard for Yugi to lose his, but it was just as painful for me and malik, they were the only ones who were always there, then they were gone as easily as they had come…" I said as the intro started.

"Even if we are apart, split in two yet joined as one" we sang together.  
"Together we make up both sides of a constellation" yugi sang  
"Even on those noisy days, even on those lonely nights" I sang my line which was malik's que.  
"We are fated Gemini, to meet beyond the night sky" malik sang after I did.

"I find myself awake at Two in the morning  
Another terrible Nightmare that still Haunts my dreams~  
When I'm frightened and nobody is with me  
Can someone, anyone, please help me let go" it was as if I was singing my part of the last few months, how I met bakura in the first place.  
"Even if the heavens collapse with the world that we know  
I can still feel it deep inside of me, from you  
It's kind of like a melting heartfelt rhythm fading inside  
Please hold me tight so that I will not disappear" Yugi sang, the part yugi sang seeming straight from his heart as always.

"If you ever go astray and despair because you're lost  
Close your eyes and you can always feel my heartbeat there  
Even in the morning cold, even when past noon is slow  
We are connected by the sound that the two of~ us share" Malik sang.

"When I look back and I find there is only me  
I have gone too far in, into this distant spot" Malik went on.  
"The silence of the night is suffocating me  
Can someone, anyone, please answer my call" I sang after he did.

"Even if a sea of sadness parts the oceans we know  
Wherever you may be, I can hear you somehow" yugi sang again  
"When we're together we're surrounded by the worlds harmony!" I sang before someone put a hand over my eyes.  
"Listen to them so that I will not disappear" three other guys sung with very familiar voices I gasped slightly as he turned me around to face him…Bakura, My Darkness… he and the other Yamis were wearing Headsets that were used for the last group who were dancing and singing.

"Please~ do not start to cry, at the time when you're alone  
Strain your ears and you'll hear my voice echo clearly there  
Even when it starts to rain, even at the start of dawn  
Me and you, we revolve around this small planet as stars" the Yamis sang to us

"If you ever go astray and despair because you're lost  
Close your eyes and you can always feel my heartbeat there" Marik sang pointedly to Malik

"Even in the morning cold, even when past noon is slow  
We are connected by the sound that the two of~ us share" Bakura sang while we were having a stare off.

"If a~ lone bird is to lose its way  
while trying to realize the love that it has deep inside  
It may be too much to live to tomorrow  
and causing a bird to lose what little strength that it has, Y'Know  
Come over here and rest your wings a bit right there  
and we should also give your broken heart some Tender lovin' care  
When you finish crying, let us sing a song of love  
A song of love that we were not able to sing before" the Ishtars Rapped

"Please~ do not start to cry, at the time when you're alone  
Strain your ears and you'll hear my voice echo clearly there  
Even when it starts to rain, even at the start of dawn-  
Me and you, we revolve around this small planet as stars" the yamis sang again.

"Even if we are apart, split in two yet joined as one" everyone sang.  
"Together we make up both sides of a Constellation" the Yugis sang  
"Even on those noisy days, even on those lonely nights" me and Bakura sang together  
"We are fated Gemini, to meet beyond the night sky" the ishtars finished for us.

"Together we are Gemini~" me and Bakura sang as I glomped him, startling him slightly but he still hugged me back.  
"Together we are Gemini~" Yugi and Yami said while having their own stare off while slowly getting closer.  
"Together we are Gemini~" Malik and Marik sung before crashing their lips together and having a full on make out session on the stage.  
Yugi and yami kissed after that while me and Bakura were just watching Malik and Marik Making out…me with my jaw dropped…that was until he covered my eyes with his hand again while the audience was clapping.

"y'know Hikari, no matter what happens the Light **ALWAYS** needs a darkness." Bakura told me.  
"I know but you can't stop them from attracting the other either…" I said to him as I pointed to marik and malik, _**STILL**_ making out.  
"Opposites attract, we know that better than **ANYONE**!" he finished.

"Who _ARE_ you people?!"  
"they, are our _darkness_."  
"Bakura, Marik and…Yami" Bakura says while pointing them out.

"so, why are you really back?" I asked him.  
"**You**." He answers simply.  
"No, seriously why are you back?" I asked again.  
"oh, but I am, you see we are back, because I am you, and you are me"  
"…the gods made you guys stay didn't they"  
"which explanation do you like better?"  
"_You_." I answer teasingly back to him with a half smile.  
"Oh? Really now?" he asks with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

-Owari.

**Raven: Eh...shouldn't this be the part where Bakura and Ryou kiss too? what do you think, Ke?**

**Keket: well, it does seem that way but it _IS_ Bakura we'r talking about, so it will take him some time to figure out his feelings for Ryou lthoug i think Ryou already knows is own.**

**Raven: but it is also Ryou so he's probably scared his feelings won't be returned.**

**KH (teehee Kingdom Hearts):Spot on you two now, the boring parts, Guys?**

**Raven: fine,_ DISCLAIMER:_ Kuro does not own anything you recognise except us, the storyline of this fanfic and her shrooms!**

**Keket: please R&R!**

**- The Kuro-Hikari Alchemist**


End file.
